Information
Definitions Executive Order 13526 Information is General Information is Intelligence Information is Law enforcement Information Military Information is Office of Management and Budget Information is U.S. Department of Justice Information is U.S. federal government Information is Overview Information is the result of processing, gathering, manipulating and organizing data in a way that adds to the knowledge of the receiver. In other words, it is the context in which data is taken. Information as a concept bears a diversity of meanings, from everyday usage to technical settings. Generally speaking, the concept of information is closely related to notions of communication, control, data, form, instruction, knowledge, meaning, mental stimulus, pattern, perception, and representation. Many people speak about the Information Age as the advent of the Knowledge Age or knowledge society, the information society, and information technologies, and even though informatics, information science and computer science are often in the spotlight, the word "information" is often used without careful consideration of the various meanings it has acquired. Social and political implications While information has immense benefits and capabilities to improve our lives both individually and as a Nation, it also has dangers. Information about a person is potentially a means of influencing and controlling that person. Information challenges traditional sources of authority and institutions built on that authority. Experience, training, and education may be rendered useless by new information. Information can also erode responsibility: what was once considered a sin to be condemned or a crime to be punished may, with fuller knowledge, appear to some as an illness to be treated or a genetic defect to be repaired. This perception can lead to imposingly difficult questions about the limits on social engineering in the context of constitutional values of personal freedom and privacy. It is for these reasons that information, and the electronic, chemical, biological, and social technologies that generate and give access to it, often affect constitutional relationships that we are accustomed to think of as political, economic, or legal in nature. Constitutional relationships deal with power, with limitations on power, and with the balance between them. Directly or indirectly, information often generates that power, informs its limitations, or affects their proper balance. References See also * [to Information Act * Actionable information * Active information * Adverse information * Bibliographic information * Biographical information * Biometric information * Classified information * Controlled information * Critical information * Formatted information * Geospatial information * Government information * Government Information Locator Services * Government Information Security Reform Act * Homeland security information * Informatics * Information-based processes * Information-based society * Information-in-warfare * Information Age * Information Analysis and Infrastructure Protection Directorate * Information Asset Register * Information Assurance * Information Assurance: A review of UK Government and industry initiatives * Information Fair Trader Scheme * Information Infrastructure Technology and Applications * Information Network Security * Information Object Security Program * Information Operations * Information Operations Condition * Information Operations threat * Information Security: Challenges in Using Biometrics * Information Security Officer * Information Sharing Environment * Information Sharing Team * Information Sharing and Analysis Center * Information Sharing and Analysis Centers Council * Information Society * Information Society Commission * Information Society Initiative * Information Systems Audit and Control Association * Information Systems Related to Technology Transfer: A Report on Federal Technology Transfer in the United States * Information Systems Security Line of Business * Information Technology Agreement * Information Technology Information Sharing and Analysis Center * Information Technology Laboratory * Information Technology Management Reform Act of 1996 * Information Technology Resources Board * Information Technology Sector Baseline Risk Assessment * Information Technology for the 21st Century * Information Warfare * Information Warfare Monitor * Information access * Information analysis * Information and Communication Services Bill * Information and Communication Technologies * Information and Communications Technologies Policy Support Programme * Information and communication technologies * Information and communications infrastructure * Information appliance * Information asset * Information assurance * Information attack * Information broker * Information classification * Information collection * Information content provider * Information costs * Information device * Information disclosure * Information disclosure statement * Information dissemination management * Information dissemination product * Information diving * Information dominance * Information economy * Information encapsulation * Information environment * Information exchange * Information exchange analysis * Information extraction * Information flow * Information fusion * Information gathering * Information goods * Information highway * Information in identifiable form * Information industry * Information infrastructure * Information interoperability * Information law * Information life cycle * Information management * Information network * Information object * Information operations * Information overload * Information owner * Information policy * Information portal * Information practice statements * Information preservation * Information privacy * Information processing * Information processing outsourcing * Information processing system * Information product * Information provenance * Information quality * Information reseller * Information resource management * Information resources * Information resources management * Information retrieval * Information science * Information security * Information security assessment * Information security incident * Information security laws * Information security management * Information security policy * Information service * Information sharing * Information society * Information solutions provider * Information steward * Information superhighway * Information superiority * Information system * Information system-related security risk * Information system component * Information system general controls * Information system owner * Information system security officer * Information systems security * Information systems security officer * Information technology * Information technology architecture * Information technology infrastructure * Information technology law * Information technology sector * Information technology security * Information technology system * Information transfer * Information transfer path * Information type * Information warfare * Informational privacy * Law enforcement information * Mission-critical information * Narrative information * Opposing information * Police information * Protected information * Terrorism information * Weapons of Mass Destruction Information Category:Data Category:Privacy Category:Definition